This For You
by Schehshfly
Summary: Jimin Memberikan hadiah kejutan kepada Yoongi di hari ulang tahunnya. apa yang jimin berikan? YoonMin/SyubChim/SugaJimin warn! Yoon seme! Min Uke!


**[Drabble/ YoonMin] This For You**

Title : This For You

Cast : Yoongi X Jimin

Genre: Romance

Author : Schehshfly

A/N : _Funfiction Re-post, sebelumnya pernah di post di Facebook pribadi Author saat ulang tahun Yoongi bulan Maret lalu, tapi berhubung kumpulan Story saya masih sedikit jadi di post ulang._

 _Summary :_

 _Jimin Memberikan hadiah kejutan kepada Yoongi di hari ulang tahunnya. apa yang jimin berikan?_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _jaga jarak penglihatan anda dari layar Ponsel atau Pc ketika membaca..._

 _._

 _._

Happy Reading^^

.

.

"Ok! Bagus!"

Riuh tepuk tangan para staff dan kameramen menggema begitu member bangtan selesai syuting penggambilan video spesial ulang tahun sang rapper Min Yoongi yang nantinya akan disiarkan melalui V app.  
Sebenarnya bukan semua member bangtan boys ada disana, cuma hanya ada jimin, taehyung, J-hope dan juga yoongi yang ikut serta dalam pembuatan video itu, tapi itu tak membuat suasana menjadi awkward, mereka tetap memperlihatkan kehebohan mereka apalagi ada trouble maker disana taehyung dan j-hope.

"Sekarang kalian boleh istirahat! sekali lagi selamat ulang tahun yoongi.."

ucap salah satu staff mengintrupsi mereka untuk segera istirahat dan menjabat tangan yoongi sebelum ia pergi meninggalkan mereka.

"Ne, terima kasih hyung.."  
jawab yoongi.

Sekarang yoongi merasa sedikit bebas, bebas dari sorotan kamera yang memuakkan dirinya, ia terkadang jengah dengan segala persetanan lensa kamera yang selalu mengikuti dirinya kemanapun. Ia hanya tidak ingin privasinya terlalu menyorot publik.

"Hyung kami kembali kekamar dulu, jangan lupa untuk merawat ikan pemberian dari kami Ok?"  
ucap tahyung tersenyum bangga sambil menepuk bahu yoongi pelan.

"Aku akan segara membunuh ikan itu!"

jawab yoongi datar. Ia tak habis pikir dengan dua makhluk aneh didepannya ini. Taehyung dan J-hope yang memberikannya hadiah berupa beberapa ekor ikan. Itu sangat konyol.

"Lain kali kami akan memberikan ikan paus untuk hadiah ulang tahunmu tahun depan hyung..kkk.."

"Tidak! Terima kasih!"

ujar yoongi memberikan death glare pada mereka berdua jika tidak segera pergi dari hadapannya.

"Yasudah selamat malam yoongi hyung, Jiminnie..."

ucap j-hope untuk yang terakhir kalinya sebelum ia dan taehyung menghilang dari balik pintu kamar mereka.

Sekarang hanya tinggal Yoongi dan juga Jimin. Jimin yang sedari tadi hanya memperhatikan yoongi saja, kini mulai mengeluarkan suaranya.

"Hyung! Aku juga mempunyai sesuatu untukmu."  
ucap jimin, memegang lengan yoongi untuk didekapnya.

"Apa?"

"Hmm... Tapi jangan disini, ikut aku hyung.."

jimin menarik lengan yoongi untuk dibawanya keruangan yang tidak terlihat orang.

"Kenapa ke studio musikku? Kau ingin membantuku membuat musik? Sebaiknya kau tidur saja!"

ucap yoongi ketika jimin membawanya keruangan dimana ia menghabiskan waktunya disana. Ia heran mengapa jimin membawanya kesini, lagipula tidak ada yang istimewa dengan ruangan ini. Lalu apa yang akan diberikan bocah itu.

"Aiisshh... Bukan! Hyung tunggulah disini, aku akan mengambil hadiahnya sebentar."

tutur jimin kembali melesat keluar ruangan. Entah apa yang telah disiapkan jimin. Hal itu membuat jimin sangat senang dan yakin yoongi akan sangat menyukai hadiah darinya itu.

Selang beberapa menit jimin kembali dengan sebuah kotak berwarna Biru ditangannya.  
Ia tersenyum lebar ketika melihat yoongi yang masih berada ditempatnya.

"Ini untukmu hyung."  
ucap jimin memberikan kotak tersebut dipangkuan Yoongi.

"Apa ini? Kau tidak sedang mengerjaiku kan?"  
tanya yoongi mendelik kearah jimin.

"Aiisshh... Tidak! Ini sangat spesial untuk hyung.."

Yoongi perlahan membuka kotak yang diberikan jimin. Melihat apa yang ada didalamnya, ketika ia sudah membuka sepenuhnya, matanya membelakak tak percaya. Sebuah sweater hitam tren yang akhir-akhir ini menguras perhatian Yoongi kini berada dihadapannya. Jimin memberikan ini padanya? Sungguh?

"Jiminnie..."

lirih yoongi menatap jimin tak percaya.

"Ne! Aku masih ingat, dua minggu yang lalu hyung sangat ingin membeli sweater ini, tapi hyung tidak punya waktu untuk membelinya, jadi aku memberikan ini untuk hyung. Apa hyung suka?"

ucap jimin menundukkan kepalannya, ia sangat senang melihat hyung kesayangannya itu juga ikut senang.

"Bodoh! Kenapa kau membelikan ini untukku Jimin.. Kau seharusnya tidak perlu melakukan ini semua."

ujar yoongi, walau nada bicaranya sedikit tak mengenakan hati, tapi dalam hati yoongi ia merasa sangat senang dan tak percaya.

"Jadi Hyung tidak suka?"  
tanya jimin lirih menunjukkan raut sedihnya.

"Tentu saja aku menyukainya bodoh! Terima kasih jiminnie.."

Yoongi mendekap erat tubuh jimin, ia memeluknya dengan penuh kasih sayang. Dongsaeng yg merupakan orang yang sangat disayanginya itu benar-benar membuat hatinya tersentuh dengan tingkahnya.

Sementara jimin, ia terus saja mengembangkan senyum bahagianya, akhirnya ia mendapat pelukkan juga dari yoongi setelah ia menahan diri untuk tidak memeluknya sewaktu mereka syuting tadi.

"Jiminnie aku menyayangimu.."  
ucap Yoongi sebelum ia mengecup lembut bibir jimin.

"Nado hyung, aku sangat-sangat menyayangimu. Saranghae.."

.

.

.

-FIN-

ini tidak sesuai apa yang ada di V App karena memang aku buat sebelum melihat V App...

review silahkan... :)


End file.
